


2u

by minimemeyoongi



Series: me + you = 2 [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Jeon Jungkook, Adorable Park Jimin, Alternate Universe - DNA (Music Video), Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Park Jimin, Cutesy, DNA, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, i just really love jikook, i suck, inspired by dna, pls read, they live as bts in the dorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: jungkook is just too soft for jimin. really, he'd do anything for his hyung even though it isn't obvious sometimes.





	2u

They had finished their dance practice for DNA. It was the last practice before they had to film it and post for all the ARMYs. Jungkook wiped his sweat with the neck of his shirt and approached his hyung.

Jimin looked up just in time to see Jungkook waddling over to him like a baby bird looking for attention. He couldn't help the fluttering in his heart at how adorably fitting the image was.

Jimin, being the mother bird, was always ready to give attention. He raised his hand, as if Jungkook wasn't already approaching him.

"Hey, hyung," Jungkook plopped down on the floor infront of Jimin and handed over his water bottle, moist from the cold. Jimin thankfully took it. "You okay?"

Jimin shook his head. "I made a mistake in Seokjin hyung's part," he sighed, "I'll be practising way more again later." He said, mostly to himself.

Jungkook recalled Jimin's movements; he'd been watching Jimin more than himself lately. The elder just looked too stunning to not look at. "You didn't though?" He said, partly because he really saw no wrong in Jimin's movements, partly because he didn't want Jimin to practise until his lungs gave out. Again.

"I did. You know that part where we were supposed to reach out? I used the wrong arm," he bemoaned.

"Ah," because, yes, Jungoook now remembered. Jimin's stance was a bit awkward and Jungkook felt something off back there. "It's just one small mistake, though, hyung. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Jimin wasn't moved so easily.

Jungkook sighed fondly, walking with his knees towards Jimin. "Fine. I'll watch you later when you practise. Let's dance together, even. Point out each other's mistakes." He ruffled his hyung's hair and kissed his temple.

Jimin cracked a smile, and then he nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> please support my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)
> 
> // here's my (very inactive) twitter account! [@minimemeyoongi](https://twitter.com/minimemeyoongi)


End file.
